percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2: The Demigod 3
"Claudia what are you doing here and how did you even find me?", I asked. "Well I knew you still lived in Florida but I didn't know which part. So I had to use a locator spelled and when I got here I could see you losing to the Laistrigonian Giants so I saved you, and a thank you is in order", she said. "Well thanks", Terry said, while cleaning the blood of his face. Claudia, my mom, and I explained to him all about demigods, legacies, monsters, and gods. Watching him soak in all this new information was terrifying we didn't know how he would react to all of this, he could go crazy and my divorce my mother and she would be alone again. " I guess I'm going to have to get used to all this stuff", he said with a smile. "Silas I have to tell you the reason why I'm here", Claudia said. She explained to me everything that has happened since I been gone and what she said brought some joy to me. "Wait you might know where Quintus is!", I said excitedly. "No, its just a tip we received. I came here to see if you want in on this", she said. "Of course", I said. I packed my bags and said goodbye to my family hopefully not the last time. "So how do we get back to camp?", I said. "Take my private jet", Terry said. "Thanks man", I said. When Claudia got to the airport it was dark but that didn't mess up our view of the jet. When we saw it we were in a state of shock and aw. It was like a private jet for a president. When we got in it was even better because the inside looked better than the outside. When we settled in Claudia fell straight to sleep and while I was dozing off it felt like my mind left my body and went somewhere else. It was dark and I could see Quintus and he wasn't in the best condition. "Silas help me", Quintus said. "I will!", I shouted but he couldn't here me. next thing I know some shook me up. "Dad?", I said. "Silas, I was coming to visit you in your dream when you disappeared", he said with a worried look. "Silas the journey you go on now will take you somewhere dark and evil, whatever you do don't make any hasty decisions", and with that he was gone. I woke the next morning at the airport in New York. "Wake up fishboy we need to go", Claudia said. We left the jet and was walking through the airport when a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes approached us. "Please come with me, your ride is this way", the woman said. Claudia and I looked at each other with confused looks. We followed her and she lead us to a blocked off section the airport. "Now lets see who will die first", she said. Her beautiful face morphed into a grey demonic look and her hair turned snow white. She grew a tail as long as a bus and as thick as the standard USV. She grew large bat like wings and fangs and razor sharp claws. "What is she?", I said. "I don't know, she could be something entirely different", Claudia said. I took out Stream Surge and flipped it and Claudia brought a crossbow. "Now it should die the same like any monster", she said. I turned on my wristwatch shield and charged the monster while Claudia was read to fire an arrow. "Foolish demigods", the monster said. She lunged towards me and pinned me to the wall. "Now die son of Poseidon!", she continued. Claudia shot an arrow but the creature caught it and smacked Claudia with it large snake like tail. She hit a wall but that wasn't enough to keep her down. "Silas close your eyes!", Claudia shouted. I shut my eyes quickly and I could here the monster well in pain. "Curse you child of magic, I will rip your heart out", it said. I opened my eyes and the creature eyes was bleeding, I rose my sword and charged at it but it smacked me with its tail and I hit the wall. My head was bleeding and my shoulder was hurting but the monster was blind, how could she see me I thought. I noticed that it was sniffing the air. "I will kill you demigods, wait? more are coming", it said. "More what?", I said. Then with out me noticing this kid was in front of me it was liked he came out of thin air, he had brown hair and green eyes and looked a lot younger than me. Then a boy with shoulder length grey hair and grey eyes was wearing a grey scarf. He was with a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, she was very beautiful. "Alexia attack from the back and Clint attack from all angles", the boy with the grey hair said. the boy called Clint ran at very fast and I mean speed like the flash he was stabbing the monster with a dagger than running and stabbing it from another side. Then the girl called Alexia jumped on the monsters back and I was thinking she must be crazy. But it was working she had the monster trapped in a headlock. Then the boy with grey hair had a gauntlet on his right hand and was surrounded with lightning and he ran and punched the creature and killed it. "Who are you guys?", I asked. "My name is Miles Westen and we are the Demigod 3", the boy with grey hair said. Chapter 3: New Rivalry Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening